Operation Prank Confession
by 94yonders
Summary: As Kairi watched him pass by, she suddenly had an idea.  Namine feels the evil and mischievous aura of her red headed friend. Upon knowing what would befall Kairi's victim, she prays for the soul of Roxas.


Disclaimer: KH is totally not mine :(((

**Operating Confession Prank**

In a hallway where seldom pass by are a two girls bickering, a red head and a blonde. It seems that the blonde haired girl is persuading her friend not to continue with a prank the blonde haired girl just mused out loud a while ago.

"Kairi, please don't…whatever you're thinking, don't do it!" a slightly annoyed blonde girl with both her hands on her hip, urges her red headed friend.

"Aw, come on Namine and, will you stop it with your _'don't-do-it-or-else stance'_, it's just a prank" Kairi assures her friend, "besides, don't you want to _know_ what kind of reaction a guy would have?"

"Well, I am curious," Namine admits and Kairi lights up when she hears this

"…but you _really_ don't have to do it," Namine continues on.

"But I HAVE to Namine!" Kairi says out loud while putting her first up in the air. "it would be a learning experience..umm… for your manga too right? And beside it would be hell fun to see what the reaction would be."

" aargh…alright, fine fine, I don't think I could ever get through your head anyways." Namine rolls her eyes and sighs, "and you're right this would be a learning experience when Leslie confesses to Gerard,"

"YES!" Kairi exclaims.

Namine still finds it to be a bad decision but she can only shake her head and say, "ok fine go ahead, and pick your _victim_," and then adds. "make is someone who is like Gerard, ok?"

"YES ma'am!" Kairi exclaims.

Now with a dark aura, Kairi contemplates who would be her first victim. _'mmhh, I wonder who?'_

Just then a blonde spiky haired boy with aqua blue eyes passes by the two girls and asks

"oi, you two isn't class starting already?"

Kairi was busy thinking who would be her victim that she didn't even notice the guy until Namine answers him.

"Oh, hey Roxas, the teacher isn't there yet," Namine shyly says with her almost non-audible voice.

Kairi almost vomits at this; she can't believe that Namine won't show her true self to others except for her. But then again, if Namine shows her true evil-master-mind self, hell would break lose all over the school. As fun as that might sound, Kairi knows it won't ever happen, Namine takes a long time to adjust to people and to show her true self plus, amidst her evil-master-mind self, Namine also has a very angelic side, so it very unlikely.

"That's just great, I ran all the way here thinking I would be late and the teacher himself is late...!" Roxas burst and trudges to their homeroom class.

As Kairi watches Roxas walk away, she suddenly had an idea and an oh-my-gosh-this-is-gonna-be-great-evil smile.

Namine feels the evil and mischievous aura of her red headed friend. Upon knowing what would befall Kairi's victim, she prays for the soul of Roxas.

"hey Roxas, wait up…i." Kairi catches up to Roxas and grabs his arm.

Namine is watching the whole scene in the background, no one but the three of them are in the hallway.

"What's up Kairi?" Roxas inquires,

"Umm…hey Roxas I hope you won't be mad but..." Kairi lowers down her eyes

Roxas feels like this is dejavu for some reason. The two are standing by the window and the breeze seemed to catch Kairi's hair and added to her _innocent_ _look._

"I have always watched you, and you're always kind, you're smart, great at sports…and stuff, you're a gentleman, you're funny, you make a lot of people smile" Kairi says this in a really sweet angelic voice, a voice one normally uses when one is in _love._

While the scence is going on, Namine is ecstatic. She is trying to memorize everything that's happening in the scene and even writes it down in her notebook.

"What I mean to say Roxas, is that i…i…I~" Kairi starts to stutter and blush. Her face is almost the same color as her hair but she is still determined to say it.

"I...lo…laavv..lov…" for some reason Kairi is still stuttering. Her face feels so hot now.

Kairi lets go of Roxas's arm, she makes a fist and places them straight on both her side

"I.."

"I..."

"I...I..."

"I…i …I HOPE YOU WILL DO YOUR BEST IN YOUR UPCOMING GAME" Kairi burst out loud

Roxas is taken a back at first but he then smiles and says, "Thanks Kairi! We'll definitely win!"

Awkward silence. Kairi is blushing. Namine is writing down in her small notebook. Roxas is just standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Umm…Well then, see yah later!" Roxas then walks away to the direction of their classroom and waves bye.

Kairi watches him walk away…she is still blushing, red as a tomato.

Namine comes next to Kairi and grins evilly, "well, that wasn't so bad, it was definitely a learning experience, and maybe I can have Leslie have a confession like that too." Namine could now imagine it all and snickers.

Kairi, still red, grabs Namine and says, "come one, Namine let's go the comfort room, I need to wash my face."

Namine still grinning agrees and comments, "I guess when you really like someone, it makes it the more difficult to confess."

Kairi blushes more at the comment then runs to the comfort room dragging a grinning Namine, "Namine, you idiot."

As the two girls turn left, Roxas looks back at them and muse out loud, "she looks cute with red, I wonder if I can make her go red again." Roxas snickers at the thought. "Mmmhh…maybe I should."

* * *

I was planning to make a comic strip for this idea but I just remembered I would have to scan my comic in my printer but I don't have an external disk drive to install my printer to. *fail* and so I wrote it as a fanfic because I REALLY LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS and I want to contribute something to it.

Now this is kinda like a true story. I was really wondering what would happen if I just told a random guy that I L_VE him…while thinking of it, I suddenly blushed and from then, I knew I couldn't go on with the plan. It was too embarrassing. And so here is Kairi, to whom I have vented this little idea and here, she really did only realizing that it was harder than originally thought.

And if any is wondering who is Leslie and Gerard. Well, let's just say I am trying to make a story and these two are one of the characters. : )))

REVIEW PLEASE.!


End file.
